12
by Kittykatwinner
Summary: Lisez!


Titre : 12  
  
Auteur : Kittykatwinner  
  
E-mail :   
  
Genre : OOC, léger UA, action, romance, yaoi, hétéro, songfic.  
  
Couple : pour l'instant un petit Hx2.  
  
Disclaimer : (j'allais l'oublier celui-là ! ! !) persos pas à moi, mais l'histoire elle m'appartient ! ! ! (Et vous avisez pas de me la piquer ! lol)  
  
Note : Dédicace à Yami-Rose Yuy avec qui j'ai passé tant de temps sur MSN, je te jure que dès que j'ai le temps (j'aie que 24 h sur Internet squatté par ma sœur et ma mère) je vais lire tes chapitres ! ! ! Dédicace à Miko-Tenshi. Ah oui, je promets aux lecteurs des autres fics d'essayer de les finir le plus vite possible ! ! !  
  
CHAPITRE 1 : La prophétie.  
  
_Où va le monde (Diam's)  
  
J'ai vu l'étau se resserrer dans les ghettos  
  
Où les jeunes se déchiraient   
  
J'ai vu des guerres et des tensions  
  
Pour un conflit de religion  
  
J'ai vu cette femme donner son corps  
  
Donner sans âme  
  
Pour un peu de luxe et de confort  
  
J'ai vu des gens si attachés  
  
Pour de l'argent se séparer  
  
Je pleure de voir mes frères mourir  
  
J'aimerais tout arrêter  
  
Etablir enfin la paix  
  
Je veux revoir mes sœurs sourire  
  
Que la folie disparaisse  
  
Que l'on enterre le pass  
  
Chacun cherche son bonheur  
  
Au point d'en arriver à faire la guerre  
  
Mais où va le monde  
  
Si les gens continuent à briser les barrières  
  
J'ai vu cet homme tout délaisser pour de l'alcool  
  
Se ruiner pour s'enivrer  
  
J'ai vu cette mère abandonner  
  
Son enfant sans se retourner  
  
J'ai vu ce gosse traîner dehors, jouer le boss  
  
Fumer, s'éloigner de son sort  
  
J'ai vu des gens se menacer  
  
Juste pour des mots mal placés  
  
Je pleure de voir mes frères mourir  
  
J'aimerais tout arrêter  
  
Etablir enfin la paix  
  
Je veux revoir mes sœurs sourire  
  
Que la folie disparaisse  
  
Que l'on enterre le pass  
  
Chacun cherche son bonheur  
  
Au point d'en arriver à faire la guerre  
  
Mais où va le monde  
  
Si les gens continuent à briser les barrières  
  
Mais où va le monde, j'me l'demande bien  
  
A base de mendiants, de bandits et de pantins  
  
A base de mères en pleurs, de frères en sang,  
  
De cœur en pierre  
  
A force de s'dire qu'on a rien à faire ensemble  
  
On creuse le fossé qui mène à notre perte  
  
Un sur deux d'entre nous ne connaît pas son père  
  
Et combien sont contraints à se taire  
  
J'ai mal, j'mène une vie bohème entre  
  
Fille perdue et business de BM et puis  
  
Honnêtement le monde est fou, l'homme est fourbe  
  
On ne voit que par les sous et en plus le femme est sourde  
  
C'est que je meurs de voir ms sœurs malmenés  
  
J'ai peur de n'pas savoir où ça va nous mener  
  
Il est temps grand temps de stopper le massacre  
  
D'arrêter d'envier les stars et qu'au bonheur on s'consacre  
  
Frères, sœurs, pères, mères  
  
Entends mon cœur, y'a rien de plus sincère  
  
Chacun cherche son bonheur  
  
Au point d'en arriver à faire la guerre  
  
Mais où va le monde  
  
Si les gens continuent à briser les barrières  
  
Chacun cherche son bonheur  
  
Au point d'en arriver à faire la guerre  
  
Mais où va le monde  
  
Si les gens continuent à briser les barrières  
  
_AN 1 AP.JC  
  
La prophétesse s'avance dans le cercle de lumière .L'obscurité l'entoure. Tout autour d'elle, des prêtres chantent d'une voix rocailleuse des hymnes anciens. La jeune fille est vêtu d'une simple peau de bête. Son crâne est rasé et tatoué de signes mystiques. Sur son ventre sont tracés à la cendre les signes représentant les quatre éléments. Le chant s'élève d'un cran. D'une main ferme elle les fait taire. Une autre femme sort de l'ombre. Elle est vieille. Malgré cela elle se tient droite et a une démarche assurée. Elle s'agenouille devant le prophétesse et récite d'une voix claire et ferme ces mots :  
  
« Oh toi que la Déesse a doté du don de vision, aide ton peuple qui souffre. Aide-le et protège-le des maux qui le torturent et l'assaillent. Dis-nous ce que la Déesse te murmure. »  
  
La vieille femme prend le bol d'eau qu'elle tient dans sa main. Elle asperge le front de la jeune fille :  
  
« Au nom de l'eau... »  
  
Elle fait apparaître une boule de feu dans sa main et la dépose sur le ventre de la tatouée :  
  
« Au nom du feu... »  
  
La vieille prend un peu de terre dans ses mains et les frotte sur les pieds de la prophétesse :  
  
« Au nom de la terre... »  
  
Elle lève les bras. La jeune fille se met à léviter. Sa fourrure tombe révélant la nudité de son corps :  
  
« Et au nom de l'air. »  
  
La prophétesse est maintenant entourée d'un halo de lumière. Sa voix profonde se fait entendre :  
  
« Il y a bien longtemps, les Hommes m'ont trahie. Ils m'ont renié, bafoué, souillé. Je les ai maudit. Ils souffriront de plus en plus pour expier leurs fautes jusqu'à ce qu'ils se détruisent par eux-mêmes...  
  
Oh, Grande Déesse, rien ne pourra-t-il sauver nos descendants ? »  
  
Le silence. La fébrilité des prêtres. L'un d'eux se lève. Il se dirige vers la Déesse et s'agenouille.  
  
« Grande Déesse, on vous a donné bien des noms : Isis, Junon, Aphrodite, Marie et bien d'autres encore. Les Hommes vous vénèrent et vous aiment. Soyez miséricordieuse. Pardonnez. Vous êtes la vie et la joie. Pas la mort et la souffrance. Je vous en prie. »  
  
La Déesse semble exploser de lumière.  
  
« Tu as raison. Je vais accorder une chance aux humains. Il faudra qu'il la prenne. Elle sera unique. C'est à eux de choisir leur Destin.   
  
Merci... Mais quand viendra cette chance ?  
  
Une nouvelle ère vient de commencer. Elle sera pleine de souffrance, de désespoir, de haine... Elle s'achèvera lorsque les Humains vivront sur les étoiles. La Terre tournera 195 fois autour du soleil avant que les Sauveurs n'arrivent. Ils seront 12. 12 comme les 12 membres de la tribu originelle. 6 femmes et 6 hommes. Ils devront se réunir avant la fin de cet année, et, trouver leurs attributs afin d'affronter l'Epreuve de Vérité. Ces 12 Sauveurs seront les descendants des 10 prêtres et 2 prêtresses présents lors de cet cérémonie... »  
  
La prophétesse pousse un cri. La lumière se retire. Elle tombe, tombe, tombe...  
  
« AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH........ »  
  
Hilde se réveilla en sursaut. Elle était en sueur sous ses draps. Elle les enleva et repoussa l'homme qui ronflait sur son épaule. Il grogna et se retourna. L'allemande se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Elle ouvrit le robinet et s'aspergea le visage. Elle sentit l'eau la rafraîchir. La brune décida de prendre une douche glacée. Elle repensait à ce rêve, si étrange, si bouleversant. Son esprit semblait figé. Elle avait une désagréable impression de déjà vu. Hilde sortit de la douche. Elle s'ébroua.  
  
Oh, et puis merde ! Pourquoi je me prends la tête avec ça ! J'ai sûrement trop bu hier soir, voilà pourquoi je fais des rêves bizarres...   
  
En effet, elle avait bien fêté le nouvel an à la soirée des officiers d'OZ. D'ailleurs, elle se souvenait être rentrée avec un homme. Mais qui ? Hilde retourna dans la chambre. Elle souleva lentement la couverture et émit un sifflement d'admiration :  
  
« J'en ai ramené un pas mal... »   
  
L'allemande passa sa main dans les longs cheveux auburn. L'homme grogna. Elle descendit sa main le long de don dos et suivit du doigt le contour du dragon tatoué dans le bas de son dos. Il remuait de plus en plus. Il finit par ouvrir les yeux.  
  
Où est-ce que je suis tombé ?  
  
« Bonjour bel ange.  
  
Bonjour jolie démone. »  
  
Il se rappela soudain. Il avait travaillé comme serveurs à la fête des officiers d'OZ. Mission d'infiltration. Son dernier souvenir était d'avoir trouvé la petite brune en train de vomir dans les cuisines... :  
  
« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?  
  
Et bien, il me semble que nous avons passer la nuit dans le même lit... Et vu ta tenue, je pense qu'on a été plus loin... »  
  
Ils éclatèrent de rire. A ce moment, le téléphone sonna. La brune se précipita pour répondre.  
  
« Allô...  
  
Officier Schneiker ?  
  
Oui...  
  
Ici le lieutenant Zechs...  
  
Bonjour mon lieutenant !  
  
J'ai besoin de vous immédiatement.  
  
Mais, pourquoi ?  
  
Je vous expliquerais sur place. Venez au quartier général.  
  
Oui, mon lieutenant.  
  
A tout de suite Hilde !  
  
A tout de suite ! »  
  
L'allemande se retourna. L'homme était en train de se rhabiller.  
  
« Tu pars tout de suite ?  
  
Oui. »  
  
Hilde fit une moue boudeuse.  
  
« Je ne sais même pas ton nom.  
  
Du... Solo. »  
  
Duo se gifla mentalement pour avoir failli révéler son vrai nom.  
  
« Solo comment ?  
  
Solo... Smith. Solo Smith.  
  
Et où pourrais-je te revoir ?  
  
Demande Shinigami au Bar des Pirates.  
  
Bar des Pirates ?  
  
26 rue Véga. Dans le Quartier Nord. »  
  
Hilde le nota mentalement dans sa tête. Duo déposa un baiser sur sa bouche avant de partir en courant. L'allemande fut amusé par ce geste...  
  
FIN DU CHAPITRE 1  
  
Je vais essayer de poster le prochain chapitre avant de partir en vacances... (avant le 7 août). Je dis bien essayer ! 


End file.
